transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: War on Cybertron
Transformers: War on Cybertron, ''not to be confused with the video game of a similar name is a new series. Autobots The faction of the Transformers descended from a line of robots created to be used as consumer goods by the Quintessons until they became self-aware & revolted. They believe in liberty, justice, free enterprise, due process, freedom of speech, freedom of expression & freedom of the press. However, they’ve got skeletons in their closet & cover them up the best they can, which can cause moral dissonance amongst themselves. Primes Cybertronians that include members of the Thirteen, the first set of Transformers created by Primus to help him fight Unicron, but separated after having a falling out with Quintus, Liege & Megatronus, though their title was still used throughout the ages. * Prima (Patrick Stewart): The leader of the Primes that was appointed the Warrior of Light by Primus & wielded the Star Saber before it was discovered by Optimus centuries later. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/White/Blue Cybertronian Spacecraft/Cybertronian War Truck. His voice pattern is based off Charles Francis Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the ''X-Men film franchise. * Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): A Prime who’s the master of time & space, which he could manipulate through his swords, the Blades of Time. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Alpha Trion (George Takei): A Prime who’s the holder of the Quill, which he uses to record the past, present & future of Cybertron in the Covenant of Primus in his role as recordskeeper of the Primes & was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel, Zeta or Nova were made into Primes & after his fellow Primes’ fallout. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. * Solus Prime (Christine Ebersole): The master artificer, the first female Cybertronian & creator of many of the Primes' weapons through use of her incredible Forge. She transforms into a Purple/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck/Mil Mi-26 Heavy Transport Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off White Diamond from Steven Universe. * Nexus Prime (Mark Edward Fischbarch/Markiplier): The unpredictable first & greatest combiner that was granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms by his Enigma of Combination, fascinated by change & a lighthearted prankster. ** Cannonspring (Vic Mignogna): The leader of Nexus' components & the only 1 of the quintet who had an inkling of his past & ultimate destiny & transforms into a Brown/Red 4x4 Light Cargo Military Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Broly in the Dragon Ball franchise. ** Clocker (Franz Drameh): Cannonspirng's young & impetuous second-in-command who was the archetypical Velocitronian & Moonracer's assistant, but also has an aptitude for mechanics & engineering & because of this, he's regarded as something of a curiosity by his fellows. He transforms into a White/Blue/Orange/Black McLaren 720S GT3 Race Car/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Jefferson Jackson a.k.a. Firestorm from the Arrowverse. ** Mainspring (‎Keiynan Lonsdale): An Autobot mechanic who's usually content to work in the pits of Velocitron & but sometimes yearns for other challenges on other worlds. He transforms into a Brown/Red B-21 Raider Stealth Fighter Jet/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Wallace “Wally” West a.k.a. Kid Flash from the Arrowverse. ** Pinion (Johnny Yong Bosch): An Autobot scrap trader who has never felt entirely at home on Junkion, but does his best to work hard & fit in. He transforms into a Brown/Red Eurocopter Dauphin Helicopter/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Shotaro Kaneda from Akira. ** Chaindrive (Sam Marin): A Nexus component who transforms into a Brown/Red M60 Patton Tank/Right Leg. * Alchemist Prime (J.K. Simmons): A Prime & co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with Alpha Trion who was a student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further & deeper than anyone in both material & spiritual senses. He transforms into a Grey/Silver/Orange/Blue Freightliner M2 106 Tanker Truck. His voice pattern is based off Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Onyx Prime (Dee Bradley Baker): The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive & spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls & even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Gold Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon. * Micronus Prime (Adrian Padsar): The conscience of the Thirteen & the first Mini-Con, able to link up with & enhance the power of his siblings through the use of his Chimera Stone. He transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Car/Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. * Amalgamous Prime (John de Lancie): The unpredictable & easygoing joker of the Thirteen & the first Cybertronian with the ability of transformation, granting him by his Transformation cog, which became the basis for the cogs in all subsequent Transformer life. He transforms into a Brown/Silver/Gold Cybertronian Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation & Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * Quintus Prime (Matt Smith): A daydreamer & perfectionist whose drive to express his ideas led him to become a scientist. His artifact was the Emberstone, which gave him the ability to create life. He transforms into an Orange/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Infinitus/Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: Austin St. John; Sentinel: Josh Brolin): A noble, but bigoted Prime & Optimus' father figure who used to Infinitus & loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later makes a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force, but it turns out that Primus manipulated him into doing that, having been taken advantage of. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange Kenworth K100 Cab-Over Truck. His voice pattern, as Infinitus, is based off Jason Lee Scott from the Power Rangers franchise, while his voice pattern, as Sentinel, is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Zeta Prime (Gary Oldman): A Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from other citizens, which Primus suggested to him. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Mercedes Benz Electric Semi-Truck. * Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Ark Crew/Team Prime A group of Autobots who serve Optimus or are part of the Ark. * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Jake Tillman; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The brave, noble, chivalrous, compassionate & calm leader of the Autobots from the Elite Guard with strong morality of honor & righteous who was formerly known as Orion Pax. Despite being 1 of the youngest Cybertronian leaders, he demonstrated extraordinary courage & wisdom in the war against the Decepticons. He treated all lives with benevolence, fought for freedom & peace & continues to fight to protect the weak & maintain their beliefs. His biggest consequence after obtaining the Matrix is his bringing of the Transformers’ conflict to Earth. Every causality weighs heavily on his spark but fails to break him. Many have remarked that if he was more ruthless, he would be a better military leader, but then he wouldn't be who he is today, though he has wondered sometimes. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan 2019 Kenworth W900l Sleeper Semi Truck . * Arcee (Kira Buckland): A brave & serious yet calm, gentle & protective Autobot from Caminus with trauma of her losses that became Optimus' right-hand woman. She occasionally expresses a notably sardonic wit in the face of certain situations & can even be hot-headed at times. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange 2020 Porsche 718 Cayman GT4 RS Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off YoRHa No.2 Type B a.k.a. 2B from NieR:Automata. * Jazz (Donald Glover): A groovy & cool-typed yet open-minded Autobot from the Cyber-Ninja Corps, the leader of Cybertronian Intelligence & is 1 of Optimus' old friends. Before every battle, he would decorate himself with tattoos to remind himself that no matter where he is, he's always a Cybertronian. However, he’s obsessed with Earth's entertainment culture. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he’s able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his own sense of swagger but can get distracted sometimes. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2019 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. * Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Christopher Sabat; Ironhide: John Bernthal): The strong & loyal, but stubbornness & short-tempered Team Prime's Weapon Specialist from the Elite Guard who was Optimus' bodyguard named Dion before the Great War where he was killed & rebuilt & transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green International Commercial Extreme Pickup Truck. His voice pattern, as Dion, is based off Adult Vegeta from the Dragon Ball franchise, while his voice pattern, as Ironhide, is based off Frank Castle a.k.a. The Punisher from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Bumblebee (Dylan O'Brien): A young but courageous, selfless, dedicated & loyal Autobot Scout who was 1 of the last Transformers created before the AllSpark went into hibernation. In his limited capacity, he would look up to model authority such as Optimus. He desires to be recognized, which forced him to try to seize the opportunity to display his courage. Thus, he would perform some seemingly foolhardy & risky tasks in an attempt to impress his teammates. In secrecy, though, he’s a competent scout like no other. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2019 Honda Accord Sports Car. He’s based off Dan Gilvezan’s portrayal. * Ratchet (Hugh Laurie): A grouchy yet caring & loyal Autobot Medic from the Science Corps, 1 of Optimus' old friends & 1 of the oldest members of the Autobots, evident by a chipped corner of his helmet, a reminder of the Great War. He was praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others, though him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Ford F550 Armored Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Gregory House from House. * Ariel/Elita-1 (Ariel: Katherine Langford; Elita-1: Nicole Oliver): Optimus' former love-interest & Arcee's elder sister from Caminus who’s brave & serious, but calm & patient & even possesses cunning & resourcefulness as leader. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black Sukhoi Su-35 Fighter Jet/Renault Radiance Semi-Trailer Truck. Her voice pattern, as Ariel, is based off Hannah Baker from 13 Reasons Why, while her voice pattern, as Elita-1, is based is based off Princess/Principal Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & the Equestria Girls franchise. * Chromia (Christina Ochoa): Ironhide's love interest & Arcee's youngest sister from Caminus. Unlike her sisters, she’s a tomboyish, brave & strong warrior who doesn't like running away from the fight. She transforms into a Dark Blue/Khaki/White/Black/Crimson Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Grace D'Argento from Blood Drive. * Cliffjumper (Sean Schemmel): Arcee’s partner from Cybertronian Intelligence who has a tendency of going all Leeroy Jenkins on enemies, though he has a hard time trusting others & his recklessness often leads to actual blow-outs & situations too dangerous for him to handle. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple 2019 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Muscle Car. His voice pattern is based off Adult Goku from the Dragon Ball franchise. * Sideswipe (Stephen Amell): Autobot Swordsman & Bumblebee's best friend. Confident, brave, loyal, skilled & swift soldier who often question his leader's decision, unless reasons are given. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow 2018 Lamborghini Huracan Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Oliver “Ollie” Jonas Queen from the Arrowverse. * Wheeljack (Keith Silverstein): A reckless yet courageous, strong & determined Autobot inventor from the Science Corps who became renowned as a "mad scientist" for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat. Furthermore, his driving skills are superb enough to make any Hollywood hero envious. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Dodge Ran 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. His voice pattern is based off Torbjörn Lindhelm from Overwatch. * Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. Additional Autobots Various Autobots who arrived & later joined Optimus’ group. * Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): An unusual yet reliable & friendly Junkion leader who loves scavenging & collecting junks for his entertainment & amusement & transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey/Blue/Black/Purple/Yellow/Green/White Waste Management Dump Truck. He’s based off Eric Idle’s portrayal. * Wheelie (Dylan Minnette): A little perverted yet friendly, brave & loyal trickster & survivalist who managed to stay alive by cunning, stealth & fearlessness. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey GIO Italia 500w Electric Scooter. * Skids & Mudflap (Jim Parsons & Johnny Galecki): A pair of brave & loyal theoreticians who can be absent-minded at times & transform into 2018 Toyota Prius Concept Cars with Skids' colors being Blue/Black/Green, while Mudflap's colors being Black/Orange/Yellow. Skids’ voice pattern is based off Sheldon Lee Cooper from The Big Bang Theory, while Mudflap’s is based off Leonard Hofstadter also from The Big Bang Theory. * Jolt (Freddie Highmore): Ratchet's gentle & patient assistant who enjoyed assisting his mentor in treating patients. Though he doesn't like fighting, he’s brave & determined to protect them. He transforms into a Red/Silver/Purple/Blue 2018 Chevrolet Volt Concept Car/Mil Mi-17 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Shaun Murphy from The Good Doctor. * Brains (Adam DeVine): An intelligent Mini-Con & Wheelie's partner with a big mouth of taunting, which often got himself into a trouble. He also loves hacking & collecting information for his allies to use. She transforms into a Blue/Grey/Black GIO Italia 500w Electric Scooter. * Tailgate (Adam MacArthur): The Autobots' recon scout who tries to mature from his childish ways & while he's a 'Bot with a spark of gold, he's broadly unfocused, frequently distracted & easily led & often gets impulsive, irrational obsessions. He transforms into a White/Blue 2020 Chevrolet Camaro Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. * Perceptor (David Tennant): An intelligent & dedicated, but absent-minded Autobot & leader to the Science-Corps who has a strong passion & interest for science & researches, but dislikes using his equipment & technologies for war, though there are times where he has no choice. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal SmarTruck III. His voice pattern is based off Professor Zayton Honeycutt a.k.a. The Fugitoid from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Hound (Bear Grylls): An Autobot from the Elite Guard has a love for Earth's boundless wonders of nature even more than Cybertron. For him, Earth showed him nothing about Cybertron, which was why he wanted to leave at first. On his patrols, he would dare to lock on the enemy outpost's position. During his leisure time, he would freely explore Earth's natural scenery. However, he also knows that this sensation is a temporary setback, not a permanent one. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White 2018 USSV Rhino GX SUV. He’s based off Ken Sansom’s portrayal. * Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A brave, intelligent & loyal Cybertronian guardian of Iacon who obeys orders without question & willing to assist his allies. He transforms into a Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Cybertronian Mothership/Cybertronian Heavy Battle Tank/Cybertronian Submarine. He’s based off Jack Angel’s portrayal. * Transmutate (Sabrina Carpenter): An entrepreneurial Cybertronian who was 1 of 2 Cybertronians that were experimented so they could transform into smaller beings, specially humans. She transforms into a Beige/Green 2018 Zero S ZF7.2 Motorcycle & a Caucasian human college girl made from combining the features of some college girls she scanned including Courtney & Mack named Lily Mason, who befriends Courtney, Mack & Makeshift despite being in opposite sides, with long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, C-cup breasts, blue nailpolish, taut muscles & long, slender yet muscular legs & wearing a short black leather jacket, a pale/pink tight croptop that ends at her navel, a belt to hold her smartphone & tools, a white plaited mini-skirt & grey trainers. Her voice pattern is based off Maya Hart from Girl Meets World. * Trailcutter (Kit Harington): A rowdy forcefield specialist from the Elite Guard who deeply resents his own skills. Due to damage to his fuel intake moderation chip, he's an alcoholic who suffers from low self-esteem & status anxiety. He transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Red 2019 Cadillac XT4 SUV. His voice pattern is based off Jon Snow from Game of Thrones. * Brawn (Kirk Baily): An Autobot who’s known as a master of combat & regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, will handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Brown INKAS Huron APC Armored Vehicle. * Rung (David Hyde Pierce): An Autobot who, despite his affable personality, often goes unnoticed & secretly desires to be remembered & transforms into a Red/Orange/White 2018 Ducati Superbike. His voice pattern is based off Dr. Niles Crane from Frasier. * Star Saber (Jonathan Frakes): An Autobot whose name was used for Prima's sword. He transforms into a Red/White/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet like his Victory counterpart. * Beachcomber (Greg Cipes): A peaceful & loyal Autobot Geologist who once say that Cybertronians were created the same animals on Earth evolved & transforms into a Blue/White/Black Bremach T-Rex Truck. His voice pattern is based off Garfield “Gar” Logan a.k.a. Beast Boy. * Blaster (Jessi Nowack/Nowacking): The loud, proud & in-your-face Autobots’ Communication Officer from Cybertronian Intelligence & Soundwave's worst enemy turn love-interest who was a virus created by the Autobot that infected Soundwave & managed to break his mind with his Mini-Cons forced to extract the virus which somehow took the form of a clone of their leader. Though behind that trigger-finger mech, she loves all Earth music, though she has gotten into conflict with authority at times. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray/Black Isuzu Communications Truck/Airborne Early Warning & Control Radar Airplane. Her voice pattern is based off DJ Pon-3 a.k.a. Vinyl Scratch from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise. ** Steeljaw (Troy Baker): Blaster's Yellow/Black/Blue/White Lion-themed Mini-Con who’s the leader of her Mini-Cons & a tenacious tracker of unmatched skill. He transforms into a Data Disc. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. ** Sundor (Grace Rolek): Blaster's Orange/Yellow Peregrine Falcon-themed, intelligent yet introverted & lonely Mini-Con Second-in-Command who’s named after a doctor also called Sunder, a cruel doctor with the ability to turn Transformers inside out. She transforms into a Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe. ** Ramhorn (Brock Baker): Blaster's Red/Yellow Rhinoceros-themed Mini-Con. If somebody messes with his stuff, he'll most likely smash the offender, then smash the tampered-with belongings, then smash everything nearby for good measure. He transforms into a Data Disc/Self-Propelled Concussion Cannon. He’s based off John Hostetter’s portrayal. ** Rewind (Matthew Patrick/MatPat): Blaster's Black/White/Yellow/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who possesses perfect recall of any & every fact he’s exposed to, making him a perfect spy for the Autobot cause, but likes to fill it with pointless trivia & is hence slightly defunct when it comes to important matters. He transforms into a Data Disc. ** Eject (Jessica DiCicco): Rewind’s partner & a reckless Mini-Con who constantly scans the airwaves for everything from baseball, basketball, football, soccer, hockey, anything, from professional to academic-level competition & transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off Lynn Loud Jr. from The Loud House. * Swerve (Chris Lee Moore): An Autobot metallurgist & Beachcomber’s partner who loves talking with everyone but is secretly very lonely & desperate for companionship & transforms into a Red/White/Grey Sportec Audi RS6 Avant RS550 SUV. * Metroplex (Michael Dorn): A strong, loyal & self-sacrificing, but modest Cybertronian Titan who talked with Windblade before he was summoned & berates himself for not doing more, which. He transforms into a White/Grey/Black/Blue/Red Cybertronian Mothership called the Xanthium/Bagger 288 Bucket-Wheel Excavator/Nimitz class Aircraft Carrier. He’s based off Bud Davis’ portrayal. * Scattorshot (David Duchovny): An Autobot who fought on Cybertron during the early days of the Great War & transforms into a Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Jet/TOS-1 Buratino Missile Tank. His voice pattern is based off Fox William Mulder from The X-Files. * Primus (Ian McKellan): The Grey/White being responsible for creating the Transformers who manipulated Sentinel, Zeta & Solus into rebuilding him, making him no better than Unicron & transforms into Cybertron. His voice pattern is based off Eric Lensherr a.k.a. Magneto from the X-Men film franchise. Throttlebots A group of Cybertronians who live in Velocitron & known for driving & accelerating in speed. They'd prefer on the ground than in air. * Override (Cara Theobold): The very confident yet determined & quick-witted Leader of Velocitron & Throttlebots & Sideswipe's love-interest from Caminus who enjoys challenges & racing & transforms into a White/Red/Blue 2019 Mazda MX-5 Miata Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lena Oxton a.k.a. Tracer from Overwatch. * Blurr (Grant Gustin): Override's second-in-command from Cybertronian Intelligence who's an Autobot intelligence agent who’s the fastest Transformer on Velocitron. Of course, his mouth is every bit as fast as his wheels, making it nearly impossible for his teammates to catch what he's saying half the time, which only his teammates, Optimus, Ratchet, Perceptor, Transmutate, Wheeljack, Omega, Cogman, Windblade, Seaspray, Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, The Fallen, Makeshift, Tarn, Lockdown, Predaking, Liege, Unicron, Nightbird, Dead End & Vortex can understand. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Ferrari FXX-K Track Day Car. His voice pattern is based off Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen from the Arrowverse. * Rodimus (Ben Schwartz): A brave & heroic, but reckless & impatient hotshot, always trying to prove he's awesome, which often gets him into trouble & transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple 2019 Bugatti Chiron Supercar. His voice pattern is based off Clyde Oberholt from House of Lies. * Mirage (Charlie Cox): A stealthy & cunning, but impatient Cybertronian Spy from Cybertronian Intelligence who possesses a sharp marksmanship skill & invisibility, but has a hard time getting others to trust him because of his uncertainty to the Autobot cause. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Dragster. His voice pattern is based off Matthew “Matt” Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil from the Marvel Netflixverse. * Smokescreen (Jason Ritter): An impulsive & inexperience young comic relief Autobot who has proven himself with bravery, resourcefulness, loyalty & willing to disobey orders to save his comrades. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange 2019 Ford Fusion Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Mason "Dipper" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Velocity (Chrysti Ane): A somewhat naive scientist/medic & an old friend of Nautica from Caminus who can also be considered a workout freak to keep herself strong & transforms into a Teal/Black/Orange Tesla Roadster Electric Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Sarah Thompson a.k.a. the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger from Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel. * Cogman (Dacre Montgomery): Override’s loyal, calm & patient yet short-tempered & sociopathic butler who can be very overprotective & sensitive of private space especially involving her. He transforms into a Grey/Black 2018 Aston Martin DB11 Sports Car. * Rollbar (Tom Choi): Throttlebot Scout whose neither very strong nor very fast, but he's got heart & a vast arsenal of corny, macho clichés to pepper his speech. He transforms into a Gold/Red/Green/Orange/Grey/Blue/Yellow/White/Black/Purple Jeep Wrangler. His voice pattern is based off Liu Kang from the Mortal Kombat franchise. * Getaway (Simon Baker): A cool-headed & logical Autobot who, under even the craziest, most dire circumstances, can figure his way out of even the trickiest surprise or sneak attack & transforms into a White/Red/Blue/Black 2018 Ford Focus RS Compact Car. His voice pattern is based off Patrick Jane from The Mentalist. * Roadburn (D.C. Douglas): A Throttlebot whose only outstanding asset is his staunch courage, but it's his attitude that earns him his many friends in the Autobot ranks. Yes, he's a motormouthed braggart & rather full of himself, but his storytelling skills are so fantastic that few mind when he monopolizes the conversation. He transforms into a Red/Blue/White/Black 2019 Toyota Supra Sports Car. * Wideload (Daran Norris): An Autobot who likes being a link in the Autobots' supply chain, but he likes to look good doing it. He's very particular about his finish, so beware; if you get him dirty, he'll track you down & deliver a truckload of beatdowns to your door. He transforms into an Orange/White/Grey/Blue 2019 Volkswagen Crafter Delivery Van. * Freeway (Cristina Pucelli): An Autobot who's quite the jokester, though her use of puns can make several Transformers groan, even Optimus & Megatron, but gets angry when others make fun of her or point out that she's not really all that funny, though she's really insecure at heart & keeps on running her mouth to fool herself into thinking she's confident or to get people to like her, though Optimus has helped her into getting to stop doing that. At times she laughs so hard at her jokes she blows internal circuits & disables herself, which usually results in sighs of relief. She transforms into a 2019 Blue Toyota Camry Funny Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Luan Loud from The Loud House. * Searchlight (Kevin Conroy): An Autobot who's a silent spy & most at home in the blackest night, not because of what the darkness covers, but for what it reveals. He transforms into a White/Blue Argonaut Search & Rescue Amphibious Vehicle/Sikorsky S-76 Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman. Furies A group of female warriors from Caminus who fight for honor & defends the weak & innocents from the oppressive military. * Mistress of Flame (Lisa Hannigan): A noble yet spiritual & firm leader of Furies who wants nothing more than bringing peace to her home & justice to her enemies & transforms into a Sandy White/Beige/Red/Yellow Tesla Semi-Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Blue Diamond from Steven Universe. * Beta (Grey Griffin): Mistress' spiritual yet calm & patient Second-in-Command who once helped Alpha Trion out, also doesn't believe in violence & acts as the Mother & Teacher to the Furies. She has a C-Cup shaped chassis & transforms into a Green/Seafoam Green 2018 Bugatti Chiron Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off The High Priestess from Samurai Jack. * Victorion (Odette Annable): A peaceful yet loyal & noble Combiner who’s the guardian of Caminus & her people. Unlike any combiner, she remained intact for a long time due to her having Enigma of Combination, though she did eventually split into her components. Her voice pattern is based off Samantha Arias a.k.a. Reign from Supergirl (2015). ** Praesidia Magna/Pyra Magna (Estelle): The leader of the Torchbearers, a group of Furies who were guarding the Enigma of Combination & the Mistress of Flames’ bodyguard who excels at making the hard choices & transforming challenges that would break others into advantages. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Iveco Magirus Dragon 6X6 Fire Truck/Head & Torso. Her voice pattern is based off Garnet from Steven Universe. ** Skyburst (Aysha Selim): Pyra's second-in-command who’s a warrior because she must be & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Eurocopter EC725 Caracal Helicopter/Right Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Ana from Overwatch. ** Stormclash (Jen Cohn): Skyburst’s more violent but caring partner who transforms into a Teal/Red/White Eurocopter EC725 Caracal Helicopter/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off Fareeha Amari a.k.a. Pharah from Overwatch. ** Dust Up (Sophia Isabella): Torchbearer Racer who has trouble acting with moderation & transforms into a Teal/Red/White Noble M600 Supercar/Right Leg. ** Jumpstream (Shelby Young): Dust Up’s partner willing to sacrifice herself for her if need be & transforms into a Teal/Red/White 2018 McLaren 720S Sports Car/Left Leg. Her voice pattern is based off Princess Leia Organa from Star Wars Forces of Destiny. ** Rust Dust (Jessica Parker Kennedy): The Torchbearer Scout who's got hair-trigger reflexes that send her racing off at the merest possibility of an enemy. She transforms into a Teal/Red/White Honda DN-01 Motorcycle/Chestplate. Her voice pattern is based off Nora West-Allen a.k.a. XS from the Arrowverse. * Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): Optimus' valiant, dutiful & full of conviction new love-interest from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s a young Transformer who puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver Boeing V-22 Osprey Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Proxima (Emily Beckett Richards): A Cybertronian whose exceptionally smart & is great at multi-tasking. She transforms into a Light Blue/Dark Blue/Purple 2018 Smart Fortwo Electric Drive Convertible. Her voice pattern is based off Felicity Smoak-Queen from the Arrowverse. * Moonracer (Felicia Day): A young & beautiful yet smart & adventurous Cybertronian & Bumblebee's love-interest who wants nothing more to help her people, but worries that others, either friends or enemies, don't take her seriously & dismiss her as simply being cute, but she’ll show them she too can be hardcore. She transforms into a Green/White/Purple Boutique Truck. She's based off Morgan Lofting's portrayal. * Novastar (Yvonne Strahovski): A tomboyish Cybertronian who loves fighting her enemies with fists & fire, but also has suspicions on her enemies & even allies due to her dedication & loyalty to her leader. She transforms into a Red/Orange/Grey Fire Chief Chevrolet Suburban SUV. Her voice pattern is based off Serena Joy Waterford from A Handmaid’s Tale. * Anode (Ashly Burch): A Cybertronian blacksmith who was a specialist who's able to sculpt a malfunctioning protoform into its intended working order, but fled this life & declared herself instead an archaeologist, treasure-hunter & adventurer. She transforms into a Green/Grey Grumman HU-16 Albatross Seaplane. Her voice pattern is based off Aloy from Horizon: Zero Dawn. ** Lug (Jaiden Dittfach): Anode's partner & love-interest who didn't stick around for the war & instead began adventuring the galaxy. Being the much more cautious of the 2, she often tries & fails to stop Anode from leading them to danger, but such is the life with her & she wouldn't have it any other way. She transforms into a Grey/Red Mechanical Backpack, which allows Anode to carry her around. * Nautica (): * Aileron (): Wreckers An Autobot Black Ops who handled on dangerous missions & terrains. They also like big guns & explosive grenades. * Minimus Ambus/Ultra Magnus (): * Bulkhead (Larry Bundy Jr.): A Wrecker who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus who’s got no time for fancypants & transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Mercedes Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. * Deadlock/Drift (Gaku Space): A noble & brave Autobot samurai from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who joined Decepticons under the name Deadlock but later defected to Autobots & fights & defends the innocent with honor & humility. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold 2019 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT R Sports Car/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Genji Shimada from Overwatch. * Crosshairs (Christian Slater): An Autobot Paratopper who loves parachuting in midair & attacking his targets. Although he’s a selfish jerk, he’s willing to assist his allies against the enemies. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White 2019 Chevrolet Corvette C7 ZR1 Sports Car. He’s based off Neil Ross’ portrayal. Titan Masters A diminutive breed of Transformer whose heads can turn into smaller robots & were created as gifts, intended to be shared with other civilizations that the Titans might meet in their journeys with some joining the Autobots during the Great War. * Brainstorm (Justin Roiland): An egotistical & amoral Autobot workaholic scientist who loves developing deadly & outrageous weaponry & is virulently jealous of Perceptor. He transforms into a Blue/White/Grey/Brown C-8A Buffalo Augmentor Wing Jet STOL Research Aircraft. His voice pattern is based off Rick Sanchez from Rick & Morty, though not drunk sounding. * Chromedome (Seth Green): An ex-copper & quiet academic with burning passions who transforms into a Brown/Cream/Red Lancia New Stratos Concept Car. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. * Nightbeat (Krysten Ritter): An Autobot who's a self-declared detective that loves mystery, suspense & conspiracy & has famously gotten herself into trouble over her head more times than she can count, yet remains cool, confident & even irreverent. She transforms into a Blue/Yellow/Grey/Black Ford F250 Forensic Services Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Jessica Jones from the Marvel Netflixverse. Humans * Tyler Matthews (Garrett Taylor): A guy who came to town & became Courtney's new love-interest after Spencer moves to Europe. ** Daisy Matthews (Sasha Pieterse): Tyler's sister. * Denis Rory (Ansel Elgort): A college student & Spencer's roommate who's studying to be a musician. * Sir Hank Alexander (Michael Caine): A professor who teaches astronomy & believes in aliens. * General Roger Owens (Bruce Willis): The head of N.E.S.T. that become aware of the Transformers' existence. ** Captain Lucas Miller (Tom Hardy): The field leader of N.E.S.T. ** Sergeant Jacob Foxx (Marlon Wayans): Lucas' partner at N.E.S.T. ** Captain Justin Fields (Aaron Paul): A N.E.S.T. soldier who's a strong skilled fighter & sniper despite coming off as a rookie. * Special Agent Zachary "Zach" Lawson (Shea Whigham): 1 of 2 government agents who learned about the Transformers' existence & trying to figure out what they are doing on Earth. ** Agent Julie Cruz (Katie Holmes): Zach's partner & 1 of 2 government agents who learned about the Transformers' existence & trying to figure out what they are doing on Earth. * Dr. Billy Sawyer (Charlie Day): 1 of 2 scientists working under Zach & Julie that want to learn more about the Transformers & how their technology works. ** Dr. Edward Weaver (Burn Gorman): Billy's partner & 1 of 2 scientists working under Zach & Julie that want to learn more about the Transformers & how their technology works. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Series